The advantages and disadvantages of a fully-meshed network are well known. The advantages include structural simplicity, ease of control, and high performance. A major disadvantage is the limited coverage in terms of the number of switching nodes that can be interconnected in a full-mesh structure. The total number of switching nodes of a fully-meshed network is decided by the dimension of each switching node. With switching nodes each having a number L of dual ports connecting to data sources and sinks and a number Λ dual ports connecting to other switching nodes, L≥1, Λ>1, the maximum number of switching nodes that may be interconnected in a full-mesh structure, according to prior-art methods, is (Λ+1). An objective of the present invention is to increase the coverage of full-meshed networks given an upper bound of the dimension of each switching node.